


There's More To The Story

by helooksbritish



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helooksbritish/pseuds/helooksbritish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detectives Hanson and Martinez make bets about Henry's relationship with Abe.  Could they be more than just business partners?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's More To The Story

There was something about Henry Morgan’s relationship with Abe that didn’t make sense to Jo.  Henry had told her that Abe was his father’s business partner, but they were so close, so affectionate towards one another.  She couldn’t put her finger on it but there was something more.

“They are way too close to just be business partners,” Hanson was musing, “I bet they are partner, partners.”

“What?”

“You know, gay.” 

“But why would they hide that?” Jo questioned.

“Abe is an older guy, and Henry is so proper.  I don’t know maybe they just don’t want the world in their business?” 

Jo didn’t think this was the right answer, “I don’t know…”

“Hey, Jo, I know you have a crush on the guy, but don’t let that be the reason you can’t accept that I am right, like always.”  He said in a cocky tone.

“Oh yeah, want to put some money on it?”  There was no way Hanson was right and Jo was going to find out the truth.

 

Jo decided she was going to talk to Henry.  She didn’t know exactly what she was going to say, but she wanted to prove Hanson wrong.

Jo stopped and got take out on her way to the antique shop.  As she neared the front of the store she could see Henry and Abe in the back.  Abe seemed to be getting ready to leave, he was sitting in a chair putting on his shoes.  Henry was behind him talking, he had his hands on Abe’s shoulders affectionately.  And then he bent down and kissed Abe on the head before Abe got to his feet and started towards the front of the store. 

Damn, Hanson was right.

Jo moved out of sight so that Abe would not see her spying on them.

She let a few minutes pass after Abe left before knocking on the door.

“Why Detective, how may I help you?”  Henry answered the door.

She smiled at him, “I thought you may want some dinner.”

Henry smiled at her and escorted her towards the dining room.  He sat the table and dished out the food that Jo had brought.  He knew there was more to her visit than just food, but he would wait until she got to her point.

“So, how’s Abe, where is he tonight?”  Jo questioned finally.

“He is well, went out for the evening, I don’t know when he will be returning.” Henry answered.

“Where did you two meet?” 

“He was my father’s business partner,” Henry was a bit surprised by her sudden interest in his relationship with Abe.  “It was a long time ago, but after my father died, naturally I took over his share of the business.”

“How did your father die?”

“Car accident, sudden.  It was a shock.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jo paused for a moment.  She hoped that rapid questions would trip Henry up and he would make a mistake and tell her whatever he had been lying about.  “How long ago was that?”

“1985, Detective are you trying to get at something?”

“No… Yes, your relationship with Abe is very affectionate, and some of us, well…. Some of us wonder if there might be something going on between the two of you, you know… are you…”

“Detective Martinez, are you asking if he and I are in a sexual relationship?”  Henry sounded appalled at the notion.

Jo was not expecting such an abrupt response from Henry, “No… well, yes.  Are you?”

“I can assure you that the relationship between Abraham and myself is nothing, but that of a father and a son.”

For nearly the first time since she met Henry Morgan, she did not wonder if he was lying or hiding something.  This statement felt like the truth. 

“I am sorry if I offended you,” Jo looked down.

Henry softened, “No, I am sorry for snapping at you.”

The two continued to eat in relative silence. 

“What is Abe’s last name?”  Jo asked after a while.

“Morgan.” No sooner was the word out of Henry’s mouth that he regretted it completely. This wasn’t going to be as easy to explain.

Jo looked up in shock, “Morgan, really?”

“A complete coincident I can promise.”  Henry tried to back out of it. For over two hundred years Henry has lied about his life, and has never had this much trouble.  Jo Martinez was good.

Jo looked upset, “What aren’t you telling me?  You are hiding something.  It cannot be that bad.”

“I’m sorry Jo, but some secrets should not be told.”

Jo sighed, “Henry if you are gay you can tell me. It is not the 50s, people don’t care anymore.  You do not have to hide, not from me.”

“You want to know the truth?”  Henry stilled himself, “Alright, I am Abe’s father.”

Jo rolled her eyes, “Fine, whatever, don’t tell me.  I just hope that one day you can trust me.”

Henry just raised an eyebrow, as she turned her attention back to her food.

Moments later the chimes on the store front door rang out, “Hey Pops, you still here?”  Abe called out as he moved to the back of the store, into the dining room.  “Oh, eh, hello Detective.  I didn’t realize anyone else was here.”

“Abe, you needed something?”  Henry was thankful for the interruption.

“Um, well… ehh, it’s not… Can I talk to you in private?”

Henry paused a moment, he had really held onto this secret too long.  He either had to tell Jo, or risk losing her forever.  “Whatever you need to say you can say in front of Detective Martinez.”

“You told her?”  Abe was smile from ear to ear.

Henry’s face scrunched up a bit, “No exactly, not yet.  She doesn’t believe me.”

“What part?”

Jo looked up.  Was Henry really going to tell her his secret?

“I told her I was your father, but she seems to think that we are in a sexual relationship together.”

Abe pulled a face then laughed, “I am sorry Detective; I mean Henry is a great looking guy, but seriously you can’t think that we are…”

Jo’s eyes widened, “You want me to believe that he is your father.”

Henry exchanged looks with Abe, this was going to happen.  “Alright, let me start from the beginning… It’s a long story!”


End file.
